Vegas
by aliendroid
Summary: While on Vacation with his two friends, Naruto and Kiba, Gaara has a little too much to drink. The next morning he wakes up married to Hyuuga Neji, an internationally acclaimed male model. What the hell happened! NejGaa, YAOI First in the "City Series"
1. Chapter 1

_**VEGAS**_

**Hello! So I now bring you the much await and anticipated "Vegas!" I hope you all enjoy it, and thank you to those who voted. Thanks for helping me decide. Without further ado on with the story!**

**Plot: While on Vacation with his two friends, Naruto and Kiba, Gaara has a little too much to drink. The next morning he wakes up married to Hyuuga Neji, an internationally acclaimed male model. What the hell happened?! And how is Gaara going to handle it?**

**Main Pairing: NejiGaa**

**Side Pairings: SasuNaru & ShinoKiba**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 1: It Wasn't a Dream?!_

_Lights of every color flashed before his eyes. Voices filled his ears, one in particular was really close. It whispered in his ear, wonderful little secrets that made him light up with desire. He's going from place to place with a crowd of people. He knows a couple of them. _

_Two are his friends Naruto and Kiba. They are each with their significant other. There was also someone with his arm around his waist. His eyes turned to the tall dark haired stranger standing next to him. His face was pale, but his eyes were even more so, nearly white. He smiled down to him and slipped something onto his finger._

_He looked down at the ring, a smile reflected in his own eyes. Grabbing a similar ring he slipped it onto the other man's finger. Some words were said, but he wasn't paying attention. Finally the dark stranger was leaning down towards him. His lips were hovering just above his. He could feel the ghost like breath brushing against his skin. His own eyes fluttered closed._

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Gaara groaned as his alarm clock woke him up. Stiffly he fumbled around on the nightstand for his cellphone. When his hand finally closed around it, he pulled it over to him, and turned it off. With a low curse he slowly turned over. He was really warm, and for once he had gotten a good night's sleep.

For the last week while in Las Vegas he had been working on a fashion shoot. Three days ago the shoot ended and him and his two best friends, Naruto and Kiba, decided to spend the time they had free relaxing. Working for his sister, the great designer Sabaku Temari, was hell. If he didn't take the off time when he was offered it he would have died years ago. It was hard being her consultant, but it was good pay, and he got to travel around the world.

Sighing Gaara opened his eyes. He wasn't going to get anymore sleep now that he was awake. As his jade eyes slowly opened he stretched. With the normally refreshing movement came a sharp piercing pain. Gaara cursed loudly as pain radiated up his back. "What the fucking hell?!" His eyes, now fully open, widened as he looked around the suite. "Where the fuck am I?!" he screamed. He wasn't in his room.

He tried to get up quickly, but the pain in his back and hips made it near impossible to move swiftly. Gaara's eyes widened as he slowly registered the pain in his back, and the all encompassing feeling of being satisfied that was coursing through him. He had sex last night. Terror slowly began to encase him. He had had sex with a person he couldn't remember last night!

"Oh god," he groaned covering his face with his hands. The feel of metal on his skin caused his eyes to narrow. Pulling his hands away from his face he stared at his left hand. Slowly his eyes widened. In the jade pools a plethora of emotions were reflected: confusion, fear, doubt, terror, wonder, horror, and anger. "No…way," Gaara whispered.

His cellphone started to ring again. Quickly he reached for the device and checked his caller ID, Naruto. Looking around the room for his… husband, Gaara answered his phone. "What happened last night?!" he demanded instantly.

"_Hello to you too,"_ Naruto drawled.

"I don't have time for that!" Gaara nearly screamed. "Where are you?"

"_I'm downstairs in the café,"_ Naruto answered.

"Stay there! I'm coming down!" Gaara said hanging up. He thought he heard Naruto trying to say something but he ignored it. Carefully this time, he got out of the bed, and went in search of his clothes. He found them scattered about the room. He didn't see anyone else's, so he guessed his new spouse was far gone. Dressing as quickly as he could Gaara nearly ran from the stranger's room.

_xXx VEGAS xXx_

Walking into the small café Gaara instantly looked for his blonde friend. He found him sitting by the window, Kiba sitting beside him. Going over to him he took in their expressions. Both looked worried. "What happened last night?" he demanded as soon as he reached them, not taking a seat.

The two men shared quick uncertain looks. The brunet, Kiba, looked to him with wary eyes. "You got married," he said.

"No shit!" Gaara snapped holding up his left hand. On his ring finger was a beautiful platinum ring with five small diamonds placed in the band. It was a man's ring, but it was still gorgeous. "What I want to know is, how in the hell did it happen?!"

"Calm down Gaara," Naruto tried to sooth the obviously pissed off redhead.

"Calm down?" Gaara asked Naruto, pinning the blonde with a hard glare. "I'm married to a complete stranger!"

"Well not technically," Naruto said.

Gaara started to make a comeback, but paused. After a moment of processing Naruto's words he said, "Wait, what do you mean?"

"You do know the guy," Kiba answered. "Whether or not you'll be happy to learn who it is, we're not sure."

Now Gaara was worried. Who had he married last night? Why were his two best friends so reluctant to tell him who it was? Why was he stalling in dragging the answer from them?! "Who is it?" he asked. Naruto and Kiba exchanged glances again. Gaara felt a growl building up in his throat. "_Who is it?!"_

"You don't know?" Naruto asked looking at Gaara. "You normally have the best memory."

"Yeah, even when you're dead drunk you still remember everything," Kiba added.

"Well I don't remember okay!" Gaara growled. _'Wait, that's not true,' _Gaara admitted to himself. He did remember snippets of last night. But they were hazy and seemed more like a dream then real events.

"Everything alright?" Sasuke asked walking over to them and taking a seat beside the blonde. The raven haired model leaned over and placed a kiss to Naruto's cheek before turning to Gaara. "Oh, congratulations."

"Yeah, congratulations," Shino said sitting beside Kiba and kissing him on the lips, deeply. "I'm sure you two will be very happy together."

"He doesn't remember," Kiba and Naruto said together.

Shino and Sasuke looked at their partners then to Gaara. "Really?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't, so how about you all let me in on this little secret?" Gaara demanded. "Who did I marry last night?!"

"Me." Gaara's entire body went stock still at the sound of the voice he knew so well. Slowly Gaara turned around to face the beautiful man behind him. As he stared at him it was like the countdown to a rocket launch.

3

He stepped towards Gaara and brushed his bangs aside. A plain platinum band sat proudly on his left ring finger.

2

"Hey, I'm Hyuuga Neji," he said with a cocky smile.

1

"Your husband."

0

"WHAT?!" Gaara screamed. Everyone in the small café, and some out in the lobby, turned at the sound of the redhead's loud voice. Gaara turned on his two friends. "This is some kind of sick joke right?! How in the hell could I have married Satan in wolf's skin?!"

"That's harsh Gaa-chan," Neji remarked.

Gaara whirled on the long haired man. "You do _not_ get to call me Gaa-chan, or any form of pet name, you… you… you egotistical sadist!"

"Gaara!" Naruto jumped up and tried to calm the furious redhead down. "It isn't so bad," he soothed.

"Yeah, you just have to file for an annulment," Kiba reasoned.

Gaara was practically hyperventilating. How could this have happened to him?! Of all the people for him to get hitched to, it had to be the one model in the world that harassed him and made his job worse than hell. As if working for his dictator of a sister wasn't bad enough! Whenever he had to work with this egotistical model he wished he _was_ in hell. It would have been a paradise compared to being around him!

"You do realize that the annulment requires both parties to sign right?" Neji asked his arms crossed in front of him. That damn ring was still shining proudly on his finger, as if mocking Gaara.

Gaara's eyes widened. He had the worst feeling about what the model was going to say. He couldn't be right. There was no way Neji could be thinking that! They hated each other!

Neji looked directly into Gaara's eyes and the redhead knew he was screwed. "I have no intention of dissolving our marriage," Neji declared.

It took a while for Neji's words to sink into Gaara's mind. Once they finally did the whole Casino was aware of his displeasure. _**"Are you fucking insane?!"**_ he screamed. He went to hit him, but stopped short, years of working in the entertainment and clothing business stopping him. With a sharp snarl he stormed out of the café and back to the elevators. _'How can this be happening?! Why him? Why of all the thousands of men in this god forsaken fucking city did it have to be him?!'_ Gaara cried in his head as he got onto the elevator and rode it up.

The doors slide open and, like a man walking to his execution, Gaara walked back to the suite he had woken up in. He knew the egotistical jerk he was now, officially, bound to enough to know he would have canceled his room. It was probably the reason Neji hadn't been in the room when he woke up. And just like Gaara thought he would, he found a keycard to the suite in his pocket. With a silent curse to the Fates for torturing him, he opened the door, and went inside. His eyes instantly landed on the leather travel bags in the corner of the room. They were his.

Ignoring the burning anger seething through him, he went to them, and opened them up. Grabbing a fresh set of clothes he found the bathroom and showered. He was determined to wash off any traces of last night from him. As he washed, his mind flashed back to what he had thought was a dream. As he thought about it more and more he gained more memories. Soon the entirety of last night was playing in his head in full detail.

"_I love you Gaara," Neji whispered in his ear._

"_I love you too," Gaara responded sealing Neji's lips with his own as Elvis declared them husband and husband. _

"Fuck," Gaara cursed, tears finally slipping down his face. Why was this happening? He had tried so hard to hide his inner most feelings for the evil demon known as Hyuuga Neji. The man was tall, muscular, and gorgeous with his chocolate brown hair, silver-lavender eyes, and cream skin. He was smart and a hell of a business man. It was no wonder he was one of the Big 3, the nickname given to Sasuke, Neji, and Shino in the fashion industry. He was perfect. Hell, Gaara even liked his arrogant attitude; it was perfect for a model of his position. But still, he didn't want to be married to the guy! He hated him! Hated him and loved him. "I'm so confused," Gaara cried as he slid down the tiled wall. The warm water washed his tears away, as if they were never there.

_xXx VEGAS xXx_

Showered, dressed, and calm Gaara left the bathroom as he dried his hair. He had been able to ground himself during his long forty minute shower. The fact he had spent thirty minutes of that time crying like a high school girl probably was a big help. Sighing he moved to his bags to find his comb when a voice drifted to him, "Are you feeling better?"

Gaara turned around and gaped at Neji. The man was sitting serenely on the couch and looking at Gaara as if he was trying to figure out a piece of abstract art. Biting back his anger Gaara said, "Yes. I'm feeling more like myself."

"Good," Neji sighed as he set the magazine he had been looking through down. On the cover was a picture of Gaara's sister Temari, obviously discussing her knew clothing line. "Now that you aren't as upset maybe we can talk."

Gaara folded his arms in front of him, both as a shield and to keep himself from hitting the guy. Did he always have to sound so unbelievably cocky? Couldn't he have just a bit of humiliation in his voice considering the circumstances? "Fine, talk," Gaara said. "Better yet, explain why you won't annul this marriage," he demanded holding up his left hand, the diamonds on his own ring reflecting in the light of the room.

Neji sighed and ran his hand through his hair. If Gaara didn't know any better he would think the man was just as confused about the situation as he was. After a minute Neji whispered, "I want a chance."

The words were so soft that Gaara barely heard them. But he did hear them, and they confused him. What on Earth did that mean? "A chance for what?" Gaara asked.

Neji's pale eyes locked with Gaara's and he felt himself shiver involuntarily with the look. Why did this man have such a profound impact on him, Gaara would never know. Without saying anything Neji stood and moved towards him. Gaara backed up until he hit the wall behind him. Neji reached out and placed one hand on the wall, the other traced Gaara's jaw. The redhead didn't know what to do. He knew he could take him should he want to, but for some reason his body refused to move. As Neji's fingers ghosted along his skin he felt his nerves come alive. Even though he had only just remembered last night, including the amazing sex, his body seemed to be very clear about what it remembered. Pleasure, pure, amazing, unrestrained pleasure… and it wanted more.

Neji leaned down and whispered into Gaara's ear, "I want a chance to prove the words I told you last night." He pulled away and looked into Gaara's eyes. "You do remember what I told you when we were married right?"

"_I love you."_

Gaara shivered at the memory of the softly whispered words. Oh he remembered, he remembered and he also remembered how he had responded. Neji continued to talk, "I want a chance to see if the words you said weren't just said due to the alcohol. But are your true feelings for me, because you know, I think they are."

Gaara couldn't say anything. How was one to respond to something like that? Especially, when their body was screaming at them to lean into the solid body in front of them and accept its heat. Gaara hated himself for his moment of weakness. He knew that giving into him would be the worst thing he could do, but something told him it could also be the greatest thing ever to happen to him. Biting his lip and trying to calm himself he fought down the answer looking for an escape. He lost the fight within himself. "Okay," he whispered.

Neji smiled, pure victory reflected in his every molecule. Before Gaara could think another second about what he had just agreed to Neji closed the distance between them. He captured Gaara's lips with his own and wrapped his arms around him. Gaara's eyes widened before slipping closed. His arms snaked up and wrapped around Neji's neck. His body most definitely remembered Neji's.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well?**

**Voice: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Oh my god! Damn! **

**Me: I've never heard so many blasphemies from you at one time.**

**Voice: You aren't even religious, why do you care?**

**Me: I don't, as long as they are representing how much you love this chapter.**

**Voice: Oh they are, trust me!**

**Me: Hehehe.**

**Voice: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**VEGAS**_

**And so I now bring you the next installment to this fun story. I would also like to inform everyone that this will be a SERIES! With each couple getting their own stories. They go as follows: **

**Vegas: NejiGaa**

**New York: ShinoKiba**

**LA: SasuNaru**

**For more information about the two sequels to this story please go to my profile and look under "Coming Soon". Thank you!**

**Plot Bunny: Camille**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! **

_Chapter 2: Why Didn't You Stop Me?_

Gaara felt Neji press him firmly against the wall behind him. Heat was quickly spreading through his body and he was slipping into the wonderful feeling engulfing him. Neji's hands massaged along the sides of Gaara's body, before slipping behind him, and cupping his ass. A deep moan passed Gaara's lips and was drunken in by Neji. With the feel of Neji's length rubbing against his hip Gaara's eyes snapped open.

This was not going to happen! Not now, not yet! He still had to come to grips with what was going on. Still, he was finding really it hard to push Neji away from him. Another moan slipped passed his lips. He had to put an end to this! Moving his hands to Neji's shoulders he shoved firmly causing him to take a step back.

Neji's eyes shone with a mixture of confusion and arousal. Gaara repressed a shiver from passing over his body at the look. The man was deadly gorgeous and he knew it, all too well. "What's wrong Gaara?" Neji asked reaching out to touch him.

Gaara dodged his hand and went towards the door. "You haven't proven anything to me yet," he said his hand closing around the handle of the door. "Until you do, we aren't going to do anything resembling sex."

Neji frowned, he obviously didn't like that answer. Gaara watched as his…husband mulled the idea over. "Fine," Neji finally said. Gaara gaped at him, not quite believing he had agreed to that so easily. Gaara realized a part of him had hoped he would fight the condition, if only to give Gaara a reason to distrust him and his words. "If that's what you want, then I won't do anything. But," Neji stepped forward and Gaara, for some reason he refused to analyze, let him approach. Neji pressed a soft kiss to Gaara's lips and whispered, "I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want to. Are you okay with that?"

Gaara gulped. He wasn't sure that was such a good idea. Neji's kisses were good enough to be considered an aphrodisiac! He wasn't positive he could hold out if Neji was kissing him whenever he felt like it. Still, Neji had agreed to his term, he could agree to his. Sighing Gaara said, "Yes, that's alright. Now excuse me." Gaara quickly opened the door and all but ran down the hallway. He had to get away from Neji and that room, and inviting bed.

'_Oh god, what am I going to do about tonight?'_ Gaara thought desperately as he waited for the elevator. He was going to have to share a bed with Neji. _'Maybe I can sleep on the sofa or floor? No I doubt Neji would allow that.' _Gaara sighed, it seemed his life was just getting more and more complicated. The elevator chimed and opened up. Gaara stepped in and pressed the button for the bottom floor.

_xXx VEGAS xXx_

Neji sighed as the hotel room door closed gently after the retreating redhead. He figured he should go after him, but he knew Gaara. He would want some time to think about what was going on. Still a smile found its way across Neji's lips. Gaara wasn't entirely unresponsive to him. If anything he was extremely responsive to him, just as he had been last night. True they had both been really smashed, but he meant everything he said.

Moving away from the door he went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Stripping down he climbed under the spray and relaxed his muscles. He didn't know how he was going to go about getting Gaara to understand his feelings, but if anything Hyuuga Neji loved a challenge. He would take his time and make Gaara see that he really did love him, and that being with him was the best thing for him. The fact they had been going around in circles with each other for nearly three years now should say a lot. They probably knew more about each other than anyone else. Yes, Neji was confident he knew enough about Gaara to win him over. He just had to make the stubborn redhead forget his asshole behavior over those three years.

"I'm shocked he agreed to this," Neji admitted out loud. Hell, until last night he had been absolutely certain Gaara hated him entirely. Though he still didn't doubt Gaara hated him, but he at least knew that somewhere in there he loved him. It wasn't as forefront as his hate, but Neji was determined to drag that love out and expose it for what it was. He wanted Gaara, with every fiber of his being, and he would have him!

_xXx VEGAS xXx_

Gaara entered the small café and Naruto and Kiba were still sitting at the table. They saw him walking over to them and smiled at him. This time when Gaara reached them he took a seat and ordered a Chi Tea and a blueberry muffin when the waitress asked. The three friends sat in silence as they waited for Gaara's drink and food. The girl returned quickly and set the order down. Her eyes passed over Gaara in a way he was familiar with, it was appraising. Her eyes flashed with approval but Gaara ignored her and she soon left.

"So," Gaara said taking a sip from his tea, "Care to explain why you allowed me to marry Neji?" He pinned both his friends with a fierce glare. He really needed an answer to this question. For as long as he had known Naruto and Kiba they had never let each other do something stupid when drunk. The three of them acted like a buffer for each other's stupidity. So why was this time so different? What had happened to make them suddenly all idiots?

He wasn't receiving an answer. Kiba and Naruto both seemed to be uncomfortable with the situation. As if they weren't sure he would like their answers. He sighed, allowing his impatience to show in his tone.

Finally Naruto caved. "Fine," he said but he didn't explain he just held up his own left hand. Gaara was confused for a minute until his eyes landed on a ring, and widened. It was a beautiful piece, gold braided with silver to form an elegant yet not feminine band. "I married Sasuke last night too," he mumbled.

Gaara quickly looked over to Kiba. The brunet had a blush painting his cheeks. Slowing he held up his own left hand, "Yeah so I married Shino too." On Kiba's finger was a plain gold band. There was nothing intricate about it, but considering Kiba's personality it just matched him all the more.

"So," Gaara gathered his thoughts before continuing, "You didn't stop me because you were too busy getting hitched as well?" Both nodded. Gaara released a sigh, "Well at least you're married to someone you were already in a relationship with."

"Yeah but it isn't like hate is all you feel for Neji," Naruto countered. Gaara glared at him in warning but the blonde didn't back down. "Come on Gaara, everyone you've dated since you met him three years ago has had something in common with him. With each different guy you've gotten closer and closer to Neji's appearance. The only thing the last guy didn't have was Neji's pale eyes and commanding presence!"

"I get it already!" Gaara snapped. Taking another sip of his tea to calm himself he said, "That still doesn't mean I want to be married to him."

Kiba looked at him with compassion. "Were you able to talk him into the annulment?" he asked.

Gaara shook his head. "No, but he somehow convinced me into giving him a chance."

Naruto and Kiba's eyes widened. They had been so sure that Gaara would have pressed the issue until Neji caved. Perhaps their friend wasn't as upset about the situation as he let on. "So?" Naruto prompted.

"So, what?" Gaara asked looking at the blonde skeptically.

Naruto sighed, "What exactly are you giving him chance to do?"

"Oh," Gaara looked down at his muffin and brought it to his lips. Taking a bite he chewed it. He was stalling before answering. Naruto and Kiba were both looking at him with expectant looks. With an irritated huff he said, "He wants a chance to prove he loves me." He could feel his cheeks heating up so he squashed the blush down. He was not going to show his embarrassment! Even if it was Kiba and Naruto who would be seeing it, he would not show weakness in this moment.

"Sounds reasonable," Kiba replied.

"And you agreed?" Naruto asked.

"I did," Gaara answered with a sigh.

"Why?" Naruto added.

Gaara glared at Naruto, "Why did I marry him?" Naruto couldn't answer that. Truthfully they had been rather shocked when Gaara and Neji had decided to get married, but because Shino and Sasuke had also suggested it they hadn't paid much attention to it. Now they wished they had paid a bit more attention to the situation. Gaara looked at his two friends for a moment before asking, "So either of you getting the annulment?"

Kiba and Naruto shared a glance before shaking their heads no. "I've been with Shino for years, and I know I can be happy with him," Kiba admitted with a blush. "Shino seems to feel the same."

Gaara smiled, he was happy at least one of them was happy about the situation. Kiba and Shino were good for each other. Shino's calm demeanor worked to balance Kiba's more brash personality. Gaara could see them being happy together. He looked over to Naruto waiting for his explanation.

Naruto had a soft blush on his own cheeks, "Well you know how I feel about Sasuke. It isn't like I started liking him yesterday." Gaara had to admit that was true. Those two had been practically radiating sexual tension since college. "Besides, I guess Sasuke's family has a no divorce/annulment rule."

"Wait?" Gaara held up his hand, "Something like that actually exists?"

"Yeah," Naruto frowned, "Seems his parents are big on the tradition to."

"Wow," Gaara was speechless. But then again, as previously mentioned, those two had been after each other for years. It was probably only a matter of time before this happened. Still, something told Gaara that Naruto being married to Sasuke wasn't going to go over to well with his traditionalist parents. Silently he wished his friend luck and finished off his breakfast.

_xXx VEGAS xXx_

After eating breakfast Gaara, Naruto, and Kiba went for a walk. This was supposed to be their vacation and they weren't about to waste it! Even if their new spouses weren't up for the day, they were going to enjoy the weather. They walked along the strip window shopping and joking with each other. It was a peaceful time out, until their cells started to ring.

"Sabaku Gaara," answered Gaara without checking his caller ID.

"_Where are you?"_ Gaara stiffened as Neji's voice drifted over the speaker to his ear.

"I don't see why I have to answer that," Gaara remarked. He looked over to Kiba and Naruto and saw that they were also most likely on the phone with their respective partners.

"_I'm your husband now, shouldn't I know where you are?"_ Neji retorted.

Gaara ground his teeth together. If Neji was going to be some overbearing asshole this "marriage" wasn't going to work for very long. "I still don't see how that means I have to report back to you when I do something."

Gaara heard Neji sigh_. "You're right, you don't have to report to me, but I'd at least like to know when you're going out somewhere."_ Neji's voice was so soft that Gaara felt himself melt a little. It seemed Neji had been worried about him. As if to mirror his thoughts Neji added, _"I was worried when I couldn't find you in the Casino, restaurant, hotel, or any of the shops."_ It melted Gaara's heart a bit to learn that Neji had actually bothered looking for him.

Rolling his eyes Gaara gave in, "I'm out shopping on the strip with Naruto and Kiba." He just couldn't seem to resist Neji's soft tone. He made a note to build up a resistance to it in the future. Gaara's eyes widened with his thought. It almost seemed like he wanted there to be a future for them. A soft curse left his lips when he realized he did.

"_Gaara?"_ Neji sounded concerned, _"Are you alright?"_

"Yeah I'm fine. We'll be heading back soon, so chill." With that said Gaara hung up. Putting his phone back in his pocket he looked at his two friends. They each had similar exasperated looks on their faces. "So, we heading back?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah," Kiba sighed. "Shino wants to see a show together."

"Sasuke wants to take me to lunch," Naruto admitted.

"Well then, let's go," Gaara said heading in the direction of their hotel. As he walked he considered why Neji had been looking for him. Did he want to take him somewhere like the others? Gaara's heart gave a flutter at the idea of going on a "date" with his husband.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, it was becoming easier to refer to Neji has his husband. He didn't know if that was a good thing or bad.

_xXx VEGAS xXx_

Neji sighed as he slipped his phone into his pocket and looked at the two tickets in his hand. There was an art exhibition that he knew Gaara would enjoy. He had seen Gaara looking at the artists' works many times, and not out of professional interest. He had even seen Gaara purchasing a piece at one time. He just hoped Gaara would appreciate the effort on his part. Then again the redhead could see it as a stalkerish trait that he knew something like this.

"You look tense," Sasuke said walking over to him. "Things not going well with Gaara?"

Neji shook his head, "As well as can be expected all things considered."

Sasuke let out a soft, "hn."

Walking over to them Shino said, "Yeah, well that understandable."

"Oh my god! It's Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, and Aburame Shino!"

"It is!"

"I can't believe it!"

The three models cringed internally, but externally they put on their "celebrity smiles." The girls crowded around them asking question, wanting autographs, and taking pictures. It was an inconvenience, but one they were use to.

Just as the doors for the hotel opened letting Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara in a girl kissed Neji's cheek. Gaara's eyes narrowed and the pale eyed man didn't have a chance to react before the redhead was between him and his fans.

"That's enough, Mr Hyuuga is on vacation. Please do not bother him," Gaara's tone was formal, he had slipped into professional mode. Naruto and Kiba had done the same thing and were shooing the fans away. When the girls had left Gaara kept his back to Neji.

"Ah, Gaara," Neji reached out and touched his shoulder. Gaara turned and glared at his _husband_, clear anger reflected in his eyes. "I wasn't expecting her to do that," he tried to explain.

"Sure you weren't," Gaara said, his voice bordered on a growl, "Which is why you just stood there!"

"Gaara," Neji tried to calm the fuming redhead. He wasn't quite sure what Gaara was so angry about, but he hoped he was a bit jealous. "They are fans, you know I can't be rude to them. Why are you so angry?"

Gaara's glare turned furious, "Well excuse me for getting upset when I see some random bitch kissing my husband!" Gaara's eyes went wide and his hand flew to his mouth the second the words were out.

Neji grinned like the Cheshire cat who had just caught Alice in a riddle. "Really? So you're willing to call me your husband now?" he asked with a tone bordering on victorious.

Gaara released a sound similar to a whine, but it was too soft to tell. Pulling his hand away from his mouth he said, "What's that in your hand?" He completely ignored Neji's question and changed the subject.

Neji, figuring it was best to play along for now, held up the tickets. "I thought you would like to go," he handed them over and he watched as Gaara's jade eyes slowly widened with astonishment.

"But," he looked up at the taller male, "How did you get these?"

Neji shrugged, "I have my resources. But mainly my cousin, Hinata, knows one of the artists personally and helped me."

Gaara didn't know what to say. He just stared at Neji with a new found appreciation. He didn't care how he knew about his interest in the duo art group S&D, he was just glad he got to see their art exhibition. His lips curled up in a smile, he leaned up, and kissed Neji's cheek, right were that girl had.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be Neji and Gaara's first date! **

**Voice: … Who are S&D?**

**Me: Hehehe, who do you think?**

**Voice: I have no idea! That's why I asked.**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Voice: Grrrr. Hmph. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**VEGAS**_

**Cricket: Hello! aliendroid is hiding from all of you so I'm going to do the intro.**

**Marie: Oh no you're not! You have no business doing the introductory A/N. **

**Voice: Neither do you! Fanfics are my territory, you two get lost!**

***glares at each other***

**All Together: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Plot Bunny: Camille**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 3: First Date?_

It took Gaara a good thirty minutes to realize he was in fact going on a date with his husband. His first date. With a man he was _already married_ to. Once this small issue caught up with him he did what any normal man would do, he ignored the situation entirely. Deciding it was best not to linger on that detail, no matter how pressing, Gaara made up his mind to enjoy the art exhibit. Though there was one pressing question he wanted to know, how did Neji know he liked _S&D_?

The question sat at the back of Gaara's mind the entire time he was getting ready for the date. When he finally decided to approach Neji about it the model just smiled and said, "I noticed you looking at some of their works once."

This made Gaara even more suspicious. When had Neji been watching him that closely? Was he some kind of professional stalker? That thought caused Gaara to shiver. Sure the idea of Neji watching him from afar during a shoot or runway show was fine, but the idea of him stalking him didn't sit well at all.

As if reading Gaara's thoughts Neji added, "It was during the show in Sydney. You were looking at an online catalog and I happened to pass behind you when you were."

"Oh, I see," Gaara answered as they walked into the gallery. Instantly Gaara's eyes were captivated by a sculpture of the character Pinocchio as a puppet. It was, like many of the works done by the group, exquisite, and by far their most famous. Partially because it was the one piece the duo would never sell, and also because of how detailed it was.

Whereas most sculptures took on the textures of the material used this one did not. Standing eight feet tall it was made entirely out of clay, but looked as if it was carved from wood. The colors of the young boy's clothes were vibrant, and even his nose was elongated a bit. Out of everything the duo had made this was Gaara favorite piece.

"You like him?" a voice asked.

Gaara turned at the question and smiled politely at the redhead standing beside him. "Yes, I think he's amazing. The proportions are still childlike despite his size, and the impression that you could just reach out and feel the wood he was carved from is amazing," Gaara said.

The other redhead laughed, "Well please don't touch him." Gaara looked at the man closer, his eyes widening as he registered him.

His fine features that gave him a young appearance, despite being in his early forties, his rust red hair and brown eyes, Gaara couldn't believe he didn't recognize him sooner. "Akasuna Sasori?" Gaara asked.

The man turned to him and bowed his head a bit. "That's me," he said. "And you're Sabaku Gaara, younger brother of Sabaku Temari."

Gaara frowned, "How do you know that?"

Sasori laughed, the sound almost rich but not quite. "Easy there, it isn't anything to be suspicious of. I've been to a few of your sister's shows. Mainly because my idiot of a partner is fan of her clothes," Sasori said indicating an exuberant blonde talking adamantly about a particular painting. "Excuse me I've got to go save my guests."

"Of course," Gaara bowed and watched as Sasori left and dragged the blonde away by the ear, obviously apologizing as he pulled him away.

"Enjoying yourself?" Neji asked coming up behind Gaara, and kissing his temple.

Gaara jumped slightly but didn't make a move to push Neji away. "Yes, I already spoke with Sasori," Gaara answered.

"I saw," Neji said handing Gaara a glass of champagne. "It's still early, but one glass won't hurt."

Jade eyes scrutinized the flute(1) for a moment, before he shrugged, and took it. "You aren't trying to get me drunk again are you?"

Neji looked stunned and asked in a scandalized voice, "Now, why would I want to do that? I've already got what I want." The last part was purred into Gaara's ear sending a shiver down his spine.

"Stop that," Gaara hissed, but again he realized he was making no move to physically push Neji away from him.

Neji just chuckled and kissed Gaara's throat, sucking gently. He withdrew before he could leave a mark, though his actions had served their purpose. Gaara was having a hard time fighting down his body's excitement. Deciding the best thing to do was to find a distraction, Gaara walked away from Neji, and began walking through the gallery.

'_Might as well enjoy it while I'm here,'_ Gaara thought. He was not running away from Neji, just putting some much needed distance between them.

Neji smiled as he followed behind Gaara. He knew what Gaara was trying to do, and he was willing to acknowledge the effort. Of course it wasn't going to detour him from being close to his little redhead. This was their first date, and therefore his first chance to prove to Gaara that he did in fact care for him. Neji just wished he knew how he was going to go about that. Gaara wasn't the easiest nut to crack. The fact he had gotten him to agree to the date in the first place was amazing to him.

"Neji," Neji looked up at the sound of Gaara's voice calling out to him. "What do you think of this piece?" Gaara asked looking at Neji expectantly.

Looking at the picture he took in the dark blue sky, glowing white sand, and dim palm trees. A small pool shimmered, reflecting the moonbeams. "It makes you feel like you're inside an oasis during night," Neji finally said. "The colors are a beautiful blend and compliment the scenery, drawing the viewer's eyes to the small pool."

Gaara smiled, "I agree. It reminds me of the picture we have at the main office in the lobby. Except with that one you're inside the oasis not looking at it from afar."

"I believe we did that picture as well," Sasori said walking up to them, a blonde following behind him with a pout adorning his face.

"Correct," Gaara said, "My sister commissioned it. She wanted something that would fit her design name _Oasis_."

"I'm glad to know it is severing its purpose well," Sasori said.

"Most definitely," Gaara responded.

Neji bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself under control. Gaara was just talking to the guy, there was no reason for him to feel so jealous. There was no reason, but he was. He couldn't enter into the conversation and it kind of irritated him that this guy had Gaara's attention.

"You certainly are well built." Neji's gaze turned to pin the blonde with an uncertain expression. "Good posture and wonderful bone and muscle structure. Like an Adonis."

"Excuse me?" Neji asked. It wasn't that he wasn't use to receiving such praise, but the person normally introduced themselves first. Plus this blonde, who Neji realized could only be Deidara, was looking at him not like a person but a piece of furniture or artwork.

"You would make an excellent model for a god," Deidara said.

"Deidara!" Sasori snapped.

"What?" Deidara asked confused. "I was only making an observation Dana. Besides you were obviously busy with your conversation."

Gaara's jade eyes were narrowed and he reached out and linked his hand with Neji's, being sure to flash his wedding ring while doing so. He knew he shouldn't be being possessive, especially if he wanted to continue being cold to Neji, but he just didn't like how Deidara was assessing his Neji. He and Sasori had actually heard the entire appraisal from Deidara and Gaara hadn't liked it. He didn't like how Deidara had looked Neji up and down, scrutinizing every little detail.

"I'm sorry, he can be a bit brash," Sasori apologized. "But he is nothing but honest. So please don't be offended by his comment."

Gaara ground his teeth together. He was offended. Not because of the compliment, but because of the blatant disrespect he had shown Neji and him by looking at him like that. Neji was a person not some commodity to be appraised. Gaara frowned realizing how hypocritical he was being. Neji was a model; therefore technically his body was a commodity, and he himself was in the business of selling such commodities.

"Don't worry about it," Neji said snapping Gaara out of his thoughts. "I'm quite use to it."

"So you'll let me sculpt you?" Deidara asked with an unnerving smile.

Neji winced, pain radiating up his hand. He looked down at his and Gaara's hands, entwined, then back up to Gaara. He was shocked to see bare anger in his green eyes. "I'm sorry but my husband and I are on vacation," Gaara said with a polite voice. "If you wish to use him as a model please contact the agency and arrange an appointment."

With that said, Gaara all but dragged Neji away from the duo. Neji was smiling like an idiot as he followed beside Gaara. That was the second time that day Gaara had referred to him as his husband, and shown jealousy over him. Maybe winning over his reluctant spouse wouldn't be as hard has he thought. The rings on their fingers were doing a perfect job at bringing Gaara's inner feelings to the surface. Though Neji had to be honest, his more hostile feelings could use a bit of damper.

Knowing just how to do that Neji stopped, causing Gaara to stop as well. The redhead turned to glare at him, but with the press of Neji's lips to his own Gaara's eyes widened, then slid closed. He had agreed to let him kiss him whenever he wanted, plus he really needed the reassurance. Of course he wasn't about to admit that part of why he pressed closer to Neji deepening the kiss himself.

When they broke apart Neji smiled down at Gaara. "Feel better?" he asked kissing Gaara's forehead.

Gaara frowned, then his eyes widened. Neji had just coerced him! Skillfully at that! Gaara couldn't believe it. He glared at the man standing in front of him, who still had that stupid smile in place. "Yes, thank you," Gaara growled out moving away from him and going to another picture.

Neji's smile faded a bit, but not much. Realizing he may have made Gaara mad with that small tactic he decided to browse the art pieces at a distance from his redhead.

Gaara took notice of Neji's distance and sighed. It seemed he was serious about trying to prove himself to him. He was thankful for the space but he honestly wouldn't have minded Neji sticking close to him. _'Wait, what?'_ Gaara's eyes widened as the thought struck him. He shook his head trying to banish the foreign thought. He did _not_ want Neji sticking close to him.

"Is that you Gaara?"

Gaara spun around, his eyes widening at the sight of one of his exes. "Idate?" Gaara asked, hoping he was just seeing things.

The brunet smiled and moved closer to him. Gaara took a step back. Idate's face darkened but he didn't say anything about the movement. "Good to see you again Gaara. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine," Gaara said. He was trying to figure out how he had ever considered this person to be anything like Neji. His gaze drifted to Idate's hair and he got his answer. His hair color was practically the same color, maybe a shade lighter, as Neji's. He also had a stubborn personality and a hatred for losing which reminded Gaara of Neji. Of course now that he had the real thing the imitation was third rate at best in his eyes.

"So," Idate smiled at him with a very familiar expression. Gaara had seen it many times while they had been together. "Care to spend some time together?" he asked.

Gaara felt his stomach flip flop, and not in a good way. That was one thing that Idate didn't have, Neji's suave methodology of seduction. "I'm sorry but I'm here with someone," Gaara said politely. The only thing keeping him from smashing the guys face in was the fact he happened to be feeling guilty for using him as a substitute.

"Oh, Naruto or Kiba?" Idate asked. It grated on Gaara that this guy thought he wouldn't be on a date, and automatically assumed he was with his two friends.

Before Gaara could give the guy a scolding retort he felt warm arms wrap around him. "There you are Gaara," Neji said kissing Gaara's temple. "I couldn't find you, so I began to worry. Who's your _friend_?" Gaara couldn't help but smile at the stress Neji put on the word friend.

"I'm Morino Idate," he said standing straight, a glare in his brown eyes. "Gaara's former boyfriend," he added on.

Gaara wasn't sure what he thought he'd gain by saying that, but all it did was make him look like an ass. Gaara was quickly beginning to seriously wonder what he had been thinking by going out with the guy.

"Oh?" Neji asked. Gaara felt a chill run down his spine. He looked behind him and gulped at the freezing look in Neji's eyes. "I'm Hyuuga Neji, and I'm going to have to ask you not to bother my _husband_ any longer."

Idate's eyes widened and he became rigid. Gaara could only imagine what was going through his mind at the moment. "Husband?" Idate asked as if he was hoping he had heard wrong.

"Yes," Neji said holding up his and Gaara's left hands, the wedding rings shinning happily on their fingers. "Husband. We were married recently, and are presently on our honeymoon. Isn't that right, Gaara?" Neji asked kissing the back of Gaara's neck.

Gaara had to force back the moan that wanted to spill forth. Silently he cursed himself for having such a sensitive neck. Realizing both men were waiting for an answer Gaara said the first thing that came to mind, "That's right." A little to late Gaara realized he had agreed with Neji.

Idate's eyes filled with anger and his nose flared out. It was almost funny, except Gaara knew the guy well enough to know he was probably going to try something. "Wow, you work fast Gaara," Idate spat. Gaara's eyes narrowed. Idate continued, "We only broke up three months ago and you're already married to someone? Don't tell me you were cheating on me? You little slut."

It happened so fast Gaara didn't have time to react. Neji reached out and struck Idate, his fist nearly breaking the guy's jaw. Gaara's eyes widened as he took in the red gash on Neji's knuckles. "Your hand!" he cried grabbing the injured hand and pulling it to him. Gaara glared up at him and growled out, "Don't hurt your body unnecessarily! Idiot!"

Gaara reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Wrapping it around Neji's hand he started to look for something to use to wash out the wound. He spotted some water, but when he moved to go to get some Neji stopped him.

Pulling him close Neji kissed him hard, "It wasn't unnecessarily. I won't just let someone talk to you like that."

Gaara felt himself melt a little bit with Neji's words, but that wasn't going to change the fact he needed to take care of his hand. "Come on, let's go back to the hotel," Gaara said leading Neji by the hand out of the gallery. As they walked away Gaara was just happy they had been in a more secluded part of the gallery and no one had seen Neji's little outburst. That could have been a scandal of epic proportions.

They saw Sasori and Deidara on the way out and said their goodbyes, mentioning the injured man in the back. Sasori's eyes had widened, but after taking in Neji's hold on Gaara and his bandaged hand he quickly got the picture. After he promised to take care of it, and assured them it wasn't a big deal they left.

_xXx VEGAS xXx_

Back at the hotel Gaara had cleaned Neji's hand and wrapped it with some sterile bandages. As Gaara was putting his things away Neji was observing the near professional job on his hand. "You sure know what you're doing," Neji finally said.

Gaara paused in putting the antiseptic back and looked at Neji. After realizing what he was talking about he shrugged. "Yeah, well with friends like Naruto and Kiba one of us had to learn how to patch the others up. Though to be truthful we all know basic first aid. Comes in handy," Gaara explained.

"I guess that explains the kit," Neji said indicating the well stocked first aid kit Gaara was presently putting away.

"Yeah," Gaara said zipping his bag back up. "You should probably lie down for a bit. I'll go get you some ice for your hand."

Gaara stood to go, but Neji reached out and grabbed his hand. Gaara looked down at their adjoined hands than back to Neji. "How about you stay and lay down with me?"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Flute is the name given to a champagne glass.**

**And stopping there! So, what happens next chapter? Does Gaara take** **Neji up on his offer? **

**Voice: You are sooo cruel! I want to know now!**

**Marie: What about Idate? **

**Cricket: Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**VEGAS**_

**I can't believe how much you people like this story! Honestly. Oh well, here is the next chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Camille **

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 4: Lay Beside You?_

Jade eyes were held captive by pale silver. The world had fallen away and the only things to exist were two people. Gaara's breath had stilled in his lungs, though his heart rate had quickened. Warmth was spreading up his arm and into his chest from where Neji was touching him. He tried to look away, tried to regain control of his body, but nothing worked. He just remained standing there looking into those beautiful eyes.

"Gaara," Neji called softly pulling him closer. Warnings were going off in Gaara's mind, but he wasn't registering any of them. He allowed Neji to pull him down onto the bed so he was sitting next to him. "Please," Neji whispered into Gaara's ear.

Gaara shivered. Neji's lips ghosted again the shell of his ear sending a wonderful sensation down his spine. He felt those soft lips travel down to his neck and gently place exquisitely and torturously tender kisses from his ear to the base of his throat. He fought with himself to not moan and lean into Neji's body.

"We don't have to do anything, but I want to hold you," Neji's voice was bordering on a plea.

Gaara's eyes slipped closed and he tried to find the strength to tell Neji no. He knew that if he was to remain in control of the situation he had to put some distance between them, but he couldn't find the power to. His limbs felt like they were weightless and not connected to the rest of his body. Before he knew what he was doing he was nodding his head yes and Neji was lying them back against the pillows. He felt strong arms wrap around him and hold him against a firm chest.

He breathed deeply; the scent filling his nose was a combination of spice and something that was indescribably Neji. Gaara found he liked the scent and could grow use to having it wrapped around him. He felt Neji tuck his head under his chin and take a deep breath of his own scent. Gaara wondered what Neji thought of his scent. Did he find it as wonderful as Gaara had found his?

As if sensing the question on Gaara's mind Neji whispered, "You smell great. Like cinnamon and something else. Something unique and you."

Gaara could feel a blush creep up his cheeks, and he cuddled closer to Neji hoping to hide it. His nose brushed the juncture of Neji's neck and he felt the taller male stiffen then shudder. Gaara quirked a nonexistent eyebrow and repeated the actions. He smirked when a repeating reaction passed through Neji. _'Interesting,'_ Gaara smirked. He ceased his actions, but he did tuck that small bit of knowledge away for another time.

Neji was looking down at Gaara with a soft smile on his lips. He was surprised Gaara had agreed to let him hold him. But then he probably shouldn't be. His little redhead had proven already he wasn't completely adverse to the idea of being with him. What Neji really loved about the situation was that Gaara wasn't tense. He was relaxed and seemed comfortable in his arms. To Neji that was the best thing ever. He could forget about everything else if it meant he could keep Gaara in his arms like this forever.

"Why do you always pick fights with me?" Neji quirked an eyebrow, not sure he had heard right. Gaara pulled back a bit and looked into Neji's eyes. The model's heart skipped a beat at the open and unguarded expression in Gaara's eyes. "Why do you pick fights with me?" he repeated.

Taking a deep breath Neji tried to settle himself. Gaara was looking for an honest answer. He didn't want to disappoint him, but he knew his little redhead wasn't going to like the answer. With a pale blush Neji said, "I guess it's because I like you."

Gaara blinked owlishly a couple times before saying, "Huh?" Neji braced himself for the inevitable reactions. "So your idea of flirting is teasing the person you like? What are you in, grade school?!"

Neji felt his cheeks heat up. This was the one topic he had hoped Gaara wouldn't touch on. "In my defense you aren't the easiest person to get along with," Neji retorted.

Gaara's eyes widened and Neji feared he had said the wrong things. But instead of getting mad, Gaara sighed. "I guess you're right. But still, what kind of adult picks a fight with their crush?"

"What kind of adult travels with a stuffed raccoon?" Neji countered.

Now Gaara did jump up. "You saw him!" he cried. Neji couldn't help the laugh that passed his lips. Gaara's face was a bright red and he looked like he was going to flee.

Not wanting that Neji pulled Gaara back to him. "Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone about your little stuffed friend. I actually find it kind of cute. Shows you aren't as tuff as you pretend to be," Neji said kissing Gaara's red locks.

Gaara frowned, but leaned into Neji's warmth. He wasn't even trying to argue with himself anymore. He liked being in Neji's arms and he would just accept that. He felt safe and warm with Neji's arms wrapped around him. He found he was soothed by the steady rhythm of Neji's heart beat. Gaara felt his eyes drifting shut. Everything about Neji made him feel relaxed.

"Gaara," Neji called gaining Gaara's attention. Green eyes opened and looked up to him. "If you keep being so defenseless in front of me I'm going to do something you'll probably hate."

Jade eyes widened slightly and a blush crept up his neck and covered his face. Biting his bottom lip Gaara contemplated the idea of letting Neji have him. They had already done it once, and his body had been screaming at him to let him do it again.

Taking a deep breath, Gaara leaned up, and pressed his lips to Neji's. Breaking the quick kiss he whispered, "It's our honeymoon right?"

Neji's eyes widened and he looked down to Gaara with shock and hope. He saw no hesitation in Gaara's eyes. Without waiting another moment Neji claimed Gaara's lips in a hungry and needy kiss. Gaara's arms instantly wrapped around Neji's shoulders and pulled him closer. He moaned as Neji's tongue slipped into his mouth and rubbed against his own.

Refusing to be submissive Gaara fought back. He thrust his tongue against Neji's. When he felt Neji's hands on his hips he growled and rubbed against him urging him on. Heat was building between them quickly and soon their clothes were nothing more than an annoying obstacle in their way.

With an aggravated huff Gaara reached for Neji's shirt and pulled it off of him. Gaara's eyes drank in the sight of Neji's bare chest. He had seen the model topless numerous times, but this was the first time he was permitted to do whatever he wanted with the flawless skin in front of him. Gaara noticed a dark hickie on Neji's shoulder and smirked, a memory drifting to the surface. Leaning in he kissed the mark. Neji moaned at the feeling and Gaara bit down earning him a hiss.

"Gaara," Neji groaned his hands reaching for the hem of Gaara's shirt. The redhead detached from remarking Neji and allowed his shirt to be pulled up and off. Neji licked his lips before claiming Gaara's lips again. The two moaned as their half clothed bodies merged and twined together.

"Neji," Gaara moaned when their constricted desires rubbed against each other. He was quickly losing his control. All Gaara could think about was getting Neji naked and inside of him. He didn't want to wait, he wanted what was his!

"_Another one bites the dust!  
And another one gone.  
And another one gone.  
Another one bites the dust!"_

Gaara's eyes shot wide open as the ring tone filled the room. "Fuck!" he hissed breaking away from Neji and scrambling for his phone.

"Gaara?" Neji asked. He reluctantly released him and watched as Gaara frantically searched for his phone.

"It's my sister," Gaara said, his voice sounded oddly terrified. Neji watched as Gaara slowly grabbed his phone, pressed the answer key, and brought it to his ear. It seemed like every action Gaara made was like a man nearing his death. "Hello," Gaara said with fake cheer in his voice.

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ABOUT YOU BEING MARRIED?!"_ Temari's voice came through the phone loud and clear, very loud.

Gaara gulped. He had hoped to avoid telling his sister about this situation until after he had worked it out himself. "Um… how did you find out?" Gaara asked. He figured it was better to get that part out of the way.

"_You emailed me a picture of you and Hyuuga Neji! With WEDDING rings on! What the fuck is going on Gaara?!"_ Temari sounded pissed. Royally pissed. Not that he could blame her. He had been rather upset when he found out. Funny how he wasn't upset about it anymore, just a little annoyed.

Then what she said caught up to him and Gaara froze. "I emailed you a picture of us?" he asked not able to wrap his mind around the idea that he had been the one to inform her. Even if he had been smashed he was positive he would never do something like that!

"_Yes!"_ Temari growled. _"You better start explaining yourself Gaara! I swear if I don't hear a reasonable explanation in the next minute I'm going to drag you home and force this situation to end!"_

Gaara's eyes widened and he felt a bitter growl build up in his chest. The idea of someone taking him from Neji pissed him off. Sure he might not be fully comfortable with the situation, but that didn't give anyone the right to take him from Neji! Gaara was pretty sure even deities would have a hard fucking time pulling him away from his Neji. "I got drunk and married Neji," Gaara answered truthfully.

"_Then annul it already!"_ Temari snapped. _"What are you think marrying someone you hate?"_

"I don't hate him!" Gaara yelled. His eyes widened the second he said it and he looked over to Neji. The model was looking at him like he had just professed his love to him. Gaara tried not to blush, but he could tell his efforts were useless. Slowly Neji's lips quirked up at the corners. Gaara's stomach did a funny flip flopping before filling with butterflies.

It was at that moment he wondered why he was fighting his marriage to Neji so hard. The man had such a hold over him already. Just one look from Neji could send him over the edge in either lust or anger. His ever gestured sparked a reaction in him. The sight of him with another person made him burn with jealousy to the point he wanted nothing more than to drag him away from them. With all the possessive instincts running through him he couldn't understand why he was fighting this. He loved Neji! Sure the guy was a royal pain, but wasn't that a good thing?

Eyes still locked with Neji's Gaara said, "I'm not annulling the marriage. I love him."

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"_ Temari screeched.

Neji was smiling, like a complete fool. He moved over to Gaara and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you too," he whispered before kissing him. Gaara's arms wrapped around Neji's neck and he dropped his phone as he deepened the kiss.

"_Gaara? Gaara!"_ Temari shouted. _"That's it! I'm going to be there if five minutes!"_ With that the line went dead and Gaara had pulled away from Neji. He stared down at his phone like it was a snake.

He could have sworn his sister had left for LA as soon as the show ended. What was she doing back in Vegas? Why was she coming over? What was he going to do? Thousands of questions ran through Gaara's mind, but the most urgent was, what was she going to do?

"Gaara," Neji called gaining Gaara's attention. He smiled at him and kissed his nose. "Don't worry. I'll be right beside you the entire time."

Gaara couldn't help the small smile that slipped into place. He really did love Neji. Leaning against him he nodded. He couldn't even begin to imagine what his sister would do once she arrived, but he at least knew one thing. He was not going to let go of Neji, and he was not going to let anyone take him away. He had waited years to have the real thing, and he now had him.

"I guess we should head downstairs," Gaara whispered.

"Yeah," Neji sighed. Truthfully he was really upset about their time together getting interrupted, but this had to be dealt with. He knew Temari well enough to know the woman was fiercely protective of her youngest brother.

Gaara took a deep breath and broke away from Neji's arms. He grabbed his shirt and slipped it back on. He was not looking forward to this at all. His sister could be insane when it came to his relationships. Plus he had no idea how he was going to explain the situation to her. As far as she knew he has hated Neji for years. She knew nothing about his secret feelings for him. Gaara realized it spoke volumes of how well he had hidden his feelings if his older sister hadn't figured them out.

"Ready?" Neji asked from the door. He had his shirt back on and was waiting for Gaara. The redhead smiled and walked over to him. The two laced their fingers together before heading out.

_xXx VEGAS xXx_

Gaara waited in growing dread as he sat with Neji in the café. He had texted his sister on his way down and told her to meet him there. She had agreed and informed him Kankuro was with her as well. The idea of facing both of his siblings was a nightmare. Kankuro wasn't as over protective as Temari, but he was a close second. This was going to be hell.

Neji, sitting next to Gaara, reached over and grasped his hand. Gaara smiled at him and rested his head on his shoulder. This was going to be a difficult ride, but at least he had Neji beside him. He wasn't running away, but instead he was sitting firmly at his side. It was really comforting knowing he was there.

Gaara looked up and saw his sister and brother enter the small café. Their eyes met and he could almost see the murderous auras surrounding them. He sat up straight, but didn't release Neji's hand. Something told him Neji's grip on his hand was going to be the only thing keeping him sane during this talk. His two older siblings approached, eyes glaring.

When they reached them they sat down without saying anything. This was going to be an uncomfortable situation and Neji knew it. Still he wasn't going to give Gaara up, not after finally getting him. "So what do you want to know?" Neji asked starting everything off.

Temari shot him a death glare before saying, "First I think we deserve an explanation. A complete one."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So, will Temari and Kankuro accept Neji? Wait to find out!**

**Voice: I feel really cheated.**

**Me: Why?**

**Voice: You pulled out before things got good! **

**Me: I know.**

**Voice: GRRRRRRRRR**

**Me: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**VEGAS**_

**I'm on a roll this week! This is the second chapter I'm putting out early for updates! Yahoo! So I started rewatching my favorite anime series of all time, Slayers, and it got me thinking. Why have I never done a long chapter fic for this series? So I'll be working on one for it finally! But that has nothing to do with this story so I'm just going to stop talking.**

**Plot Bunny: Camille **

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I am making NO profit off of this.**

_Chapter 5: How Long?_

Temari and Kankuro continued to stare at their baby brother and new brother-in-law. They were not happy about this situation, and Gaara could tell. Temari's eyes were narrowed on Neji like she was trying to will him to combust. Kankuro had a firm set to his jaw, and Gaara would swear he heard him grinding his teeth. He couldn't understand why they were acting so upset. Was him being married really such a horrible thing? Or was it the fact that he had married someone they believed he hated, without telling them?

"So?" Kankuro prompted when neither of them moved to explain the situation. "Are you going to start talking? Or should we just assume your silence means you want to be done with this and we can take Gaara home with us?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Gaara answered calmly. "I was just trying to figure out how to explain the situation to you."

"How about starting at the 'I love him' part?" Temari suggested, her eyes calculating. She was sizing them up. Gaara shivered under her gaze. He couldn't count the amount of people that had fallen under his sister's scrutiny.

He glanced over to Neji and hoped he was stronger than those others. Thankfully it didn't seem that Neji was one to fold easily. He smiled lightly at his husband before turning and regarding his sister with an equally hard and steady glare. "I've loved Neji for years," he said. Everyone looked at him, shock clear in their eyes. Even Neji seemed surprised by his declaration. Gaara decided it was best to ignore their shock and just continued speaking, "But due to the fact we tend to fight I decided it was best to ignore him. I honestly do hate him sometimes."

Neji flinched a bit. He had hoped that had been an act. Well he would be lying if he didn't say some of Gaara's habits irritated him to no end. Still to hear Gaara say he hated things about him right after saying he loves him, it was making Neji feel very confused.

"So, are you saying you just decided to confess and then get married?" Temari asked. She was keeping her voice calm and was trying her best to understand the situation. Her brothers' happiness was always important to her. It was why she never fought with Kankuro over his choice in partners, no matter how strange Sai was. It was her need for making sure they were happy that also had kept her quiet as she watched Gaara switch from partner to partner. She could tell he was looking for something, but she had never thought for a moment that something was Hyuuga Neji! Then again she should have seen the signs, and she was irritated with herself for not seeing them.

Neji was the one to speak up, "There wasn't much of a confession. You see we started drinking, and everything escalated from there."

"Yes, Gaara said that you guys got drunk and then got married," Temari sighed. "My question is how? You aren't this stupid usually. Normally one of you three have enough sense to stop anything crazy from happening. So why didn't either Naruto or Kiba stop you?"

Now Gaara realized what this was about. He could tell from his sister's tone that she had tried to get a hold of both Naruto and Kiba as well. _'The cowards probably refused to pick up,' _he thought bitterly.

"Yeah about them," Neji didn't know how to proceed. It really wasn't his place to inform her about the other two couple's new relationship status.

"They got married as well," Gaara stated bluntly. Neji looked over to the redhead a little shocked. But considering Gaara didn't seem fazed at all to be saying anything he figured it probably wasn't that big a deal.

"To each other?!" Kankuro asked nearly falling from his seat.

Gaara looked at his older brother for a moment before saying, "No, to Shino and Sasuke."Though the idea of Naruto and Kiba accidently marrying each other was the funniest thing ever he could possibly think of, the consequences weren't. Sasuke and Shino weren't exactly known as being the sharing type.

"I see," Temari's eyes were narrowed. The look was a familiar one. Gaara knew it almost as well as he knew Naruto's eating habits. She was thinking over possibilities and outcomes of different things. "So, what do you want to do about this situation?" she finally asked.

"They're going to have it annulled right?" Kankuro asked confused about what Temari was asking.

Temari shot him a dark look. "If Gaara is happy I am not going to force him to break the relationship off, but if he isn't happy then I'm more than willing to drag him home."

"I'm perfectly happy," Gaara said. He was a little annoyed with being left out of this conversation. It was his marriage after all, why wasn't he being consulted? Thinking about someone else who wasn't being consulted, Gaara looked over to Neji. The model seemed to be controlling himself; his grip on his hand hadn't loosened at all either.

"Well he hasn't expressed any desire to stay with Gaara!" Kankuro accused pointing a finger at Neji. "He's been almost completely quiet this entire time. How do we know he's even serious about Gaara?"

Gaara winced, his hand felt like it was being crushed. He looked over to Neji. The look in those beautiful eyes made him shiver. "I have been polite and haven't said anything. But if you wish to discuss my feelings on this matter then fine. I'm in love with Gaara. And I have no intention of letting him go now that I have him!"

Gaara's face heated up and was soon matching his hair color. "You could loosen your grip a bit though," he mumbled.

Neji looked at him shocked, then he realized what he was talking about. "Oh, sorry," he said releasing his death grip on Gaara's hand, though he did not release Gaara's hand itself.

"Thanks," Gaara said. Looking back to his siblings he gave them each a level stare. "I'm staying with Neji, please accept that."

Kankuro's mouth opened and closed like a fish for several moments before he grumbled under his breath. Gaara smiled, he knew that meant his older brother wasn't going to argue the point any further. That only left Temari. Looking to his sister he waited for her to say something, anything. She didn't say anything. The woman just continued to stare at them. Gaara couldn't even read her expression. He was feeling nervous under her steady gaze.

This time it was him that squeezed Neji's hand. This was the moment he feared. His sister was a calculating woman, rivaling her husband in intelligence sometimes. Of course Shikamaru was far superior, though entirely too lazy to actually use his intelligence for anything beyond watching clouds and playing shogi.

As she continued to mull over whatever it was she was thinking about Gaara grew warier and warier. He could feel his patients slipping away. One would think years of working with the woman would make him immune to this behavior. But it hadn't! If anything it just drove him crazier.

Neji, as if sensing his redhead's distress, leaned over and brushed a kiss to his temple. Gaara looked over to him, shock evident in his eyes. Finally Temari spoke, a smile in her tone, "I see. Well if that's how it is then I have nothing to say. But!" Neji and Gaara braced themselves for what it was she was going to say, "Considering you are now part of the family it means you are also part of the company." A smile that could only be described as satanic crept across Temari's face.

Neji couldn't say anything, he was far too terrified. Gaara on the other hand felt his last small piece of control flee. "You can't! Neji isn't under contract with our agency!" he shouted at her.

Temari waved a hand in the air, "A matter of some paper work. Shika can easily handle that."

"Nee-chan!" Gaara growled. "My Neji isn't a product of your business. You can't use him to further your line."

Temari's eyes flashed with what could only be pride. "Don't be ridiculous Gaara, he's a model. He's already a product of the fashion industry. What does it matter if we're the ones controlling his actions?" Gaara opened his mouth to continue his argument but Temari cut him off, "Or would you rather having your world famous husband in the hands of other people. I'm sure he'll have to deal with someone like Karin again soon."

Gaara's eyes widened and his mouth shut tightly_. 'That's right. If he moves to the company then we can control who he works with, and I won't have to worry about the more overzealous ones getting close to him!'_

Neji could feel the situation quickly leaving his control. When Gaara turned to him with beseeching jade eyes he knew he had lost. There was no way he could say no to that look. Besides working closely with Gaara didn't seem so bad. He conveniently forgot that the times they fought the hardest was during a shoot. "I'll have the necessary arrangements made on my end," Neji sighed.

"Great!" Temari beamed. Neji couldn't help the small tendril of dread that ran along his spine. He wasn't sure why, but he had the oddest sensation that he just signed a deal with the devil.

_xXx Vegas xXx_

Gaara sighed as he sat down on the couch in his and Neji's suite. The conversation with his sister and brother had lasted a bit longer. It moved to living arrangements and Neji and he had gotten into a heated argument over whose apartment they would be moving into. Finally, after a good twenty minutes, they decided to look for a new place together. Until then they would be staying at Neji's.

It wasn't that Gaara didn't want to live with Neji in his apartment, it was just he always believed in paying his way. Living in a place without his name on the lease was pointless to him. He was already close to renewing the lease on his place so it didn't matter much if he moved out. Neji had understood and that was how the idea of finding a new place had come up. Temari and Kankuro had left after promising to look through some listings for them and emailing the list to Gaara later.

"_Tell Naruto and Kiba congratulations!"_ Temari had called as she left the café.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. Now that was something he had to deal with. How dare those two run away and leave him to deal with the consequences by himself! Reaching for his phone he quickly dialed both their numbers in a conference call.

"_Hey Gaara,"_ Kiba's voice sounded cheerful.

"_What's up?"_ Naruto's voice sounded equally light hearted.

Gaara felt himself wanting to growl. He repressed the urge and instead spoke evenly, "Why did you ignore Nee-chan's call?"

There was a near tangible silence coming over the phone. Gaara didn't bother checking to see if the connection was terminated. He could hear them breathing over the speaker.

"_Look Gaara, you have to understand,"_ Kiba started to say.

"_Temari-nee is scary! We couldn't just admit our part in letting you marry Neji_," Naruto finished.

Now Gaara did growl, "That isn't any kind of excuse!"

"_So how did it go?"_ Naruto asked.

Oh Gaara was going to kill them once he found them tomorrow! He was changing the subject! "They're accepting it," he finally said.

"_Huh?"_ Kiba shouted. _"Wait? Does that mean you're accepting it?"_

"Yes," Gaara said leaning back against the couch.

"_Since when?" _Naruto demanded.

Gaara looked at the clock, "Since an hour ago."

"_You,"_ Kiba sighed_. "You really need to learn to make up your mind."_

"Thinking about that, what are you going to tell your families?" Gaara asked.

"_Ah… I'll cross that bridge when I get to it,"_ Kiba sighed.

"_I don't think Jiraiya will have a problem with it,"_ Naruto said.

"Jiraiya might not, but Tsume-san sure will," Gaara remarked.

He heard Kiba whine and felt a bit of satisfaction at the small amount of revenge. _"Please can we not talk about Ma right now?"_ he begged.

"I guess," Gaara smirked. But he had to admit he did feel sorry for Kiba. Inuzuka Tsume wasn't the easiest woman to deal with. She was a hard middle class working single mom that truly was the human equivalent of an alpha wolf.

"_Well I've got to go, talk you later,"_ Naruto said.

"Okay," Gaara said.

"_Me to, see you tomorrow,"_ Kiba said.

"Got it," Gaara responded. The three lines went dead and Gaara sighed. The idea about families brought the idea of Neji's up. What was he going to do about them? He knew Neji was part of a branch family, but he was still closely related the main Hyuuga family.

"You alright Gaara?" Neji asked coming over to him, and sitting down. He handed him the drink he had been getting during his conversation with his two friends.

Gaara bit his bottom lip. He wasn't sure how to bring this subject up. From what he had been able to learn Neji and his family weren't on the greatest of terms. Deciding to do it quick and get it over with Gaara asked, "What are you going to tell your family about us?"

Neji paused in brining the Coke-Cola to his lips. He looked at Gaara with an unreadable expression. The redhead didn't look away from his eyes. He knew this was probably uncomfortable, but he needed to know! Finally Neji sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Shit!" he cursed startling Gaara.

"What? What's wrong?" Gaara asked. "Are they going to be that upset?"

"No, that's not it," Neji said looking over to him. "Hinata-sama is going to cry."

Gaara blinked several times, "Huh?"

"My cousin," Neji explained. "She's going to be so upset that she wasn't able to attend the ceremony. I can't handle it when she's upset."

"Oh," was all Gaara could say. He hadn't realized that Neji was so close to his cousin. He bit his bottom lip as he considered the possibility of this Hinata not liking him.

Neji, realizing Gaara was worried about what he had said, or at least part of it, reached over and drew him close. "Don't worry about it," Neji said kissing Gaara's brow. "My family won't be too disappointed. They've known about my sexual orientation for years."

Gaara frowned, but decided not to start an argument. He would much rather being doing something far more enjoyable. Leaning up he captured Neji's lips with his own. Stunned for a moment Neji didn't do anything. Gaara slipped his tongue inside Neji's slack mouth, and that seemed to snap the Hyuuga out of his daze. His arms wrapped tighter around Gaara, drawing him onto his lap. Gaara hummed into their adjoined their mouths when he felt himself settle on top of Neji.

"Neji," Gaara whimpered as he felt something prodding his ass.

Neji smirked and moved to Gaara's neck. Nipping gently he kissed his way up to his ear. "Can we please continue from earlier?" he asked huskily.

Gaara shivered and wrapped his arms tightly around Neji's shoulder. Moving until he could kiss his husband deeply, he recaptured his lips. "Bed," he whispered into the lip lock. He felt himself being picked up and carried across the suite, but he was far too interested in kissing Neji to care. The world shifted for a moment and soon he was lying down on the bed looking up at Neji.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: You're stopping it there! NO! This isn't fair! I want more! The readers demand more! Get back here! *chases after a fleeing me***

**Marie: … Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**VEGAS**_

**This is going to be the last chapter for this part. The next part of the story "New York" will continue the story. I hope to see you all there.**

**Plot Bunny: Camille**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 6: Second, First Night?_

Gaara's breath was even as he looked into Neji's pale eyes. A million things were running through his head, but the loudest was the idea of sleeping with Neji. By all legal stances they were now husband and husband. They had already slept together, though his memory of some of that was fuzzy at best. He obviously loved Neji, and Neji loved him back. He hoped.

Gaara's eyes widened. He realized he really did have slight doubts about what Neji's true feelings were. They had only been married for, what twenty hours? The fact his opinion of the situation had changed so much in such a short period of time surprised Gaara. Still he needed some kind of reassurance that what he was about to do wouldn't be a mistake. He loved Neji, and according to Neji his feelings were returned. Was he just going to have to take a leap of faith? Gaara bit his bottom lip. He wasn't good at the whole leaps of faith thing.

Neji watched Gaara closely. He could see the hesitation in his eyes. Gaara's body was amazingly responsive, but his mind was still pulling away slightly it seemed. He knew Gaara was a cautious person. He found it easier to keep people at bay instead of letting them near. Still, Neji wanted to be closer than anyone else to his redhead.

Leaning down Neji placed a soft kiss to the kanji tattoo on Gaara's temple. He felt the small man shiver and smile. Gaara was definitely responsive. He continued to feather kisses on Gaara's face until he brushed his lips. "I'm not going to hurt you Gaara," Neji whispered. He allowed his gaze to lock with his. Taking a deep breath Neji tried to convey everything he felt for Gaara through the look. "I love you," he whispered.

Gaara let out a small whine. Then their lips were crashing together, arms wrapped around the other. Neji pressed closer to Gaara's body. Gaara's hands tangled in Neji's long hair. Their tongues attacked the other with abandon. Their excitement was growing. Their breaths were mixing and growing rapid and shallow.

Neji instinctively thrust forward. The friction of their clothed erection rubbing against the other's caused both men to hiss. Neji repeated the action. Gaara broke the kiss and moaned wantonly in the space between them.

"Neji," Gaara called. With his eyes at half mast, his lips slight parted, and his cheeks painted with a light blush Gaara was a sexual vision worthy of painting. Neji couldn't be happier that he was getting a second chance to hold Gaara so soon, while sober.

"Right here," he answered reclaiming Gaara's lips. Gaara's legs, that had been cradling Neji to him, loosened and Gaara's hands went to Neji's shoulders. The model didn't have time to react before he felt himself being flipped over. He looked up with wide eyes to find a delicious smirking redhead above him. "What are you doing?" Neji asked. He hoped Gaara wasn't thinking about topping.

Gaara's smirk spread. "Oh, you'll see," he purred before leaning down and claiming Neji's lips. The Hyuuga was powerless as Gaara showed just how much skill he had in kissing. The smaller male's hands ran along his body, caressing his sides up and down. Neji felt Gaara's fingers dip under his pants and brush his straining desire.

He groaned and bucked up into Gaara's touch. The redhead smiled before withdrawing his fingers. Curling them around the base of Neji's shirt he drew it up. Breaking the kiss he removed the article of clothing and tossed it to the floor. Gaara reclaimed Neji's lips in a heated kiss before traveling down to his throat. He nipped, sucked, and teased Neji's pulse point causing him to groan. Once Gaara was satisfied he continued down his body. He bit down on Neji's collar bone, a particularly clear memory telling him Neji would enjoy it.

"Nn, Gaara-ah," Neji moaned.

"Yes?" Gaara asked, that smirk back in place.

Neji groaned as Gaara nipped at his shoulder. He silently cursed his upper torso for being so sensitive. "What are you doing?" he asked again.

Gaara quirked a non-existed eyebrow. "You thought I would remain passive like last time? Sorry, but I'm not that submissive," Gaara smiled as he continued down Neji's body.

The model groaned as he felt Gaara's fingers tweak his nipples. He jerked when he felt Gaara's tongue dip into his navel repeatedly. None of his previous partners had ever explored his body like this. They had all been quite happy to let him lead. He should have known it wouldn't be as simple with Gaara as his partner.

His breath hitched when he felt Gaara's lips on his hips, and his fingers undoing the button of his jeans then pulling down his zipper. Slowly Gaara removed his jeans, and then ran his hands back up his inner legs, intentionally brushing his rock hard member. Neji couldn't help it, he whimpered when all Gaara did was ghost past his most needy part.

Gaara was loving this. The power he had over Neji was amazing. It seemed his dear husband was extremely sensitive. And, it seemed that he wasn't use to this kind of attention. The redhead reveled in knowing he was probably the only person to have such control over the model. Deciding to take some mercy on him he removed Neji's boxers. Going down on his knees so he was kneeling between Neji's legs he breathed on Neji's weeping cock.

A pained sound left Neji's lips. Gaara smiled. Wanting to taste him he licked the drops of precum beading down from the slit. Gaara brought his tongue into his mouth and swallowed. He hummed a little, and decided he liked the salty taste of his husband. Moving closer he licked the tip of Neji's cock, ran his tongue down to the base, and finally back up.

"Gah-Gaara!" Neji's voice was practically pleading.

Finally Gaara took full mercy on him and took Neji into his mouth. Neji moaned at the feeling of being engulfed in heat. Gaara slowly traveled up Neji's length, his tongue swirling around the tip once he reached it. He continued to repeat this pattern over and over until Neji was driven to near madness. When Gaara hollowed his cheeks and added suction to the process his hips bucked. Gaara's eyes crossed and he nearly gagged. Pinning Neji's hips down, he punished him for his sudden movement. He increased the pressure of his suction and sped up his bobbing movements.

"Gaaraaaaaaaaa!" Neji cried as he came. Gaara licked his lips as he stood up. Neji, feeling spent, glared up at the devil that was his redhead. The sight of Gaara's lust filled eyes and the strain at his jeans had Neji hardening again though. Reaching up he pulled Gaara down and flipped their positions.

Gaara had let out a small yelp at being tugged, but it was quickly silenced by Neji's lips on his. Moaning he wrapped his arms around Neji's shoulders and pulled him closer. He wound his legs around Neji's hips and rubbed against him, much like a cat. Gaara's jeans were torture on Neji's naked length so he reached down and quickly removed the material, after extracting Gaara's legs from around him. Gaara whined at the loss of Neji's lips when he pulled away to remove Gaara's shirt, but the whine was changed into a moan when Neji sucked a pert pink nipple into his mouth.

"Neji," Gaara groaned, his fingers tangling in Neji's long hair. "Mm, more!"

Neji, now feeling more in control, replied by switching to Gaara's other nipple. When he felt one of Gaara's hands leave his hair he didn't take note of it. But when he felt Gaara wrap his fingers around one of his wrists and pull it up, he did look up. His eyes widened and darkened as Gaara sucked his fingers into his mouth.

"You're killing me here Gaara," Neji growled.

Gaara didn't answer. Instead he nipped the tip of Neji's fingers. Neji didn't move, he was to entranced watching Gaara work at his fingers. When Gaara had deemed them slick enough he released them and grinned at the man above him. "So? Are you going to give us what we both want?" Gaara asked.

Neji growled and claimed Gaara's lips roughly. Gaara smirked into the kiss before urging his hand down. Neji circled his entrance before slowly pushing two inside. Gaara hissed at the intrusion. Sucking on Neji's tongue he urged him to continue despite the pain. Even with Gaara's urging Neji stilled his fingers for a moment. Once he felt Gaara relaxing around them he started to slowly scissor them. Gaara moaned as the feeling of being prepped crawled up his spine.

"Nnn, Neji," Gaara called into their adjoined mouths when Neji's fingers brushed against his prostate.

Neji smirked; Gaara was releasing some of the greatest sounds ever into their joined lips. "Easy Gaara," Neji husked detaching from Gaara's lips and moving to his ear. His tongue snaked out and traveled along the outer shell. Gaara whimpered then gasped when Neji slipped the third finger inside.

"Neji, please," Gaara growled thrusting his hips down onto Neji's fingers. The model ignored him and continued to thrust and twist his fingers in and out of him. Gaara's head was thrown back, and his eyes were closed. Neji was purposely missing his prostate causing him to dangle on the edge. "Mm, Neji please I need you," Gaara cried out.

Neji's hand stilled. Gaara opened his eyes ready to demand what was going on, but the words died on the tip of his tongue. In Neji's eyes was reflected the deepest emotion Gaara had ever seen. "I love you Gaara," he suddenly said, his head dropping to his chest. "Please, trust me. I'm never leaving you."

Gaara blinked several times before smiling. He wrapped his arms around Neji's shoulders and hugged him close. Taking a deep breath he said, "I love you too, Neji." He kissed the top of his head and continued, "I trust you. But if you don't enter me now, I'm going to seriously make you sleep on the floor."

Neji laughed. Lifting his head he kissed Gaara deeply. Removing his fingers he aligned himself with Gaara's more than ready ass. Gaara's legs tightened around him, drawing him closer. Swiftly Neji thrust forward, sheathing himself in Gaara's heat.

"Ah!" Gaara cried out as his prostate was grazed. "Nn, move damn it!" he growled. Neji did. Pulling out he thrust back in. At first he set a steady but strong pace, pulling them both higher and higher. Gaara tilted his hips up allowing Neji to go deeper. His low moans changed to slightly higher ones whenever Neji pressed against the one spot he desperately wanted attention.

Finally Neji shifted his position and every thrust hit Gaara directly. His eyes squeezed shut and he called out to Neji. Gaara's fingers dug into Neji's back, leaving small crescent shaped indentation. They were both heading to the edge quickly. Soon Gaara's walls convulsed around Neji as he released a silent scream, and came covering both of them. Neji grunted and followed behind, burring deeply inside of Gaara he released.

Neji's arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Gaara. The redhead grunted, but merely wrapped his arms loosely around Neji's shoulders. He was quite content to have Neji on top of him. Even compared to last night and the fact they had alcohol in their system to make them less inhibited, this had been far better.

"I love you," Neji whispered kissing the hollow of Gaara's throat.

Gaara shivered at the feeling of Neji's lips on his sensitized skin. "I love you too," he whispered back.

_xXx Vegas xXx_

Gaara and Neji were awoken by a pounding on their door. "Gaara!" Naruto's panicked voice came through the door.

Groaning Neji rolled off of Gaara and reached for the two bathrobes that came with the room. Gaara accepted one and the two grudgingly made their way to the door. "What?" Gaara asked opening it up.

Naruto rushed in past them and went straight to the television. "You've got to see this," he said. "It's on every news channel."

Gaara and Neji watched a commercial play out. They were about to ask what the hell Naruto's problem was when the news came on. There was a picture of Neji and Gaara walking out of the S&D Art Exhibition hand in hand in the corner, as the announcer made speculations about their relationship.

"Oh fuck," Gaara cursed sitting down on the couch. As he watched pictures of Sasuke and Naruto, and Shino and Kiba also came up. "Fuck!" he repeated.

"I don't think we're going to get the chance to break the news to our families now," Naruto said.

Gaara was tempted to ask how they had gotten the pictures, but knew better. It was obvious. Neji, Shino, and Sasuke were world famous. Paparazzi followed them everywhere. This was the worst possible thing that could happen, aside from Neji's fight coming to light. Gaara continued to watch the news broadcast, and sighed when nothing about his tussle with Idate was mentioned.

"So," Naruto said once the broadcast ended. "What are we going to do?"

Gaara frowned. This wasn't good. Other than Temari and Kankuro no one in any of their families had been told. This wasn't just a nightmare on the media level, but on a personal one as well. Still Gaara's professional mind was mulling over every possible contingency plan. He could only come up with one answer.

Looking at Naruto he said, "Call Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke."

It took less than three minutes for the others to arrive in Neji and Gaara's room. The redhead looked at each of them. From the looks of things the one taking this news the hardest was Kiba. Then again based on his constantly ringing phone Gaara could probably guess why that was.

"What are we doing Gaara?" Kiba asked. His voice sounded lost.

Gaara gave his friend a weak smile. "We're going to call a press conference. We'll address the media at that time. But before than we need to deal with our families," he said.

The others nodded. The idea was sound. The three couples moved back to their rooms to start packing. Their trip had just been cut short.

To Be Continued in_ New York_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well that was the final chapter for Vegas. But, this isn't the end of this story. We're just switching couples a bit. If you want to know how the story continues check out "New York". Thank you for reading.**

**Voice: Please review!**


End file.
